¿Que hubiera pasado si?
by Lord DarkGato
Summary: <html><head></head>Un pequeño giro en las acciones de Saga 13 año antes de la serie produce pequeños desastres y dolores de cabeza al pobre de Shura "¿Saga estas borracho?" "no soy Saga soy el Patriarca del Santuario" "Si estas Borracho" Capitulo extra añadido.</html>
1. ¿Que hubiera pasado si?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y Whe are the champions le pertenece a Freddie Mercury y Queen, yo lo único que tengo es mucho tiempo libre.

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? **

Saga se encontraba muy nervioso luego de haber asesinado al antiguo Patriarca del Santuario y aprovechando que ninguno de los doce Caballeros Dorados se hallaban presentes en sus casas subió al Templo Principal para buscar la máscara y las ropas que le servirían para usurpar el lugar del noble y difunto Patriarca Shion. Con lo que no contaba el geminiano es que Shion había ordenado que los doce Caballeros Dorados o los aprendices de los difuntos miembros de la orden dorada tomaran posesión de las casas que deberían proteger con su vida, así como tampoco conto con que el antiguo Patriarca fuera alguien bastante desordenado y se tardara hasta la noche en encontrar la túnica y la máscara que necesitaba. Por esta razón se encontraba tan sorprendido de encontrar habitada la Casa de Piscis y no solo eso sino que su habitante fuera una pequeña y delicada niña de largos cabellos celestes.

-Oye niña- llamo Saga a la supuesta intrusa- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso te perdiste o buscas refugio?

-Yo no soy "niña"- respondió mirándolo muy seriamente- mi nombre es Afrodita y soy un niño.

El auto nombrado nuevo Patriarca vio con extrañeza a Afrodita y pensó "tal vez tiene algunos problemas de identidad sexual pero bueno"

-Bien, Afrodita o como te llames- elevo un poco su voz para sonarse severo- ¡¿qué haces en la Casa de Piscis?

El futuro Caballero de Piscis lo miro con inocencia y dijo:

-Me dijeron que sería el nuevo Caballero de Piscis y que esta sería mi casa así que como es de noche y tenia sueño vine a dormir aquí- Saga lo miro atentamente, él o ella decía la verdad, y esto lo llevo a preguntarse cómo pudieron dejar solo a un aprendiz de Caballero Dorado. ¡Claro!, asignar a los maestros y supervisar el entrenamiento de los aspirantes a una Armadura Dorada era el trabajo del Patriarca, pero ahora él era el Patriarca y debió de haberlo hecho. Pensándolo mejor no era tan mala idea dejar que los pequeños aprendices conocieran las casas que deberían proteger con su vida- Y ¿quién es usted?

-Yo soy el Todopoderoso Patriarca del Santuario- dijo Saga todo arrogante y no lanzo su risa malvada nada más por qué no quería despertar a Shura que seguramente estaría durmiendo plácidamente en la Decima Casa.

Una vez su pequeña cabecita proceso las palabras del supuesto Patriarca Afrodita lo miro con admiración, luego con curiosidad para finalmente detener su mirada en las manos de Saga.

-Oiga señor Patriarca, ¿qué marca de crema antiarrugas usa?- pregunto el Futuro Caballero de Piscis con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Crema antiarrugas?- fue entonces que Saga noto que el muchachito miraba atentamente sus manos.

-Si, como todos los Caballeros dicen que usted tiene más de doscientos años y tiene las manos tan suaves.

Saga comenzó a sudar, nunca había usado crema alguna y no recordaba ninguna marca que pudiera haber visto en algunas de sus misiones fuera del Santuario. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, no recordaba ninguna marca de cosméticos, pero si recordaba un programa que se estaba volviendo muy popular entre los niños de la edad de Afrodita.

-¡Mira!- dijo el Caballero de Géminis señalando hacia dentro de la doceava casa- ¿no es Goku?

-¿Quien?- pregunto Afrodita bastante confundido, entonces Saga cambio de estrategia y dijo repitiendo su acción anterior.

-¡Mira!, ¿no es Sailor Moon?

-¡Sailor Moon!, ¿donde?- exclamo el emocionado aprendiz volteando a ver donde había señalado el falso Patriarca, momento que el susodicho aprovecho para escapar literalmente a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Patriarca?- pregunto Afrodita antes de darse cuenta de que volvía a encontrarse solo en esa oscura y aparentemente tétrica casa- ¡regrese!- entonces volteo a un lado y a otro y dijo en susurro ahogado- tengo miedo.

Ni bien llego a la Casa de Acuario Saga fue frenado por otro niño, solo que este de aspecto más varonil y de cabello azul oscuro que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el niño sin rodeos- mi nombre es Camus y soy el futuro Caballero de Acuario- se puso en una posición de pelea que se veía bastante graciosa, con los puños por delante y a la altura de su rostro- no sé como llego hasta allá arriba pero a mí me dijeron que no debía de dejar pasar a nadie.

Saga lo miro con extrañeza y luego tomo nota mental de hacer torturar al idiota que había mandado a unos indefensos niños a custodiar algunas de las doce casas. El falso Patriarca hizo el ademan de avanzar hacia Camus y este solo elevo un poco mas sus puños en señal de amenaza, sin mas opción Saga volvió a realizar su presentación.

-Yo soy el Todopoderoso Patriarca del Santuario- Camus juraba haber visto caer un par de rayos detrás de su interlocutor, pero sacudió su cabeza intentando desechar esa idea, quizá era solo su infantil imaginación.

-Mentira- dijo Camus quien aun estaba un poco asustado por los imaginarios rayos que creyó ver- el Patriarca tiene más de doscientos años y seguramente tiene las manos arrugadas y viejas, no como las suyas.

Saga inmediatamente escondió sus manos mientras veía nervioso al también nerviosos muchachito, este se veía mucho más inteligente que Afrodita y descarto inmediatamente volver a utilizar la treta que uso con el actual residente de la doceava casa, así que se le ocurrió un plan algo más complicado.

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy el nuevo Patriarca- Camus lo vio algo incrédulo por lo que se mantenía en guardia- mira muchacho- dijo Saga poniéndose a su altura- el antiguo Patriarca era muy viejo y murió repentinamente- el futuro Caballero de Acuario lo veía atentamente pero sin bajar la guardia- y en su lecho de muerte me nombro a mí, Arles su hermano menor que asumiera el puesto de Patriarca.

-Pero si el Patriarca tenía más de doscientos años entonces ¿cómo pudo tener un hermano menor joven?- pregunto Camus todo pensativo- a menos que su madre hubiera vivido más de cien años y logrado tener hijos a esa edad tan avanzada, no creo que eso sea cierto.

Saga volvió a pararse y maldijo que les mandaran aprendices tan inteligentes. Pero entonces se le volvió a ocurrir una genial idea.

-Es que el Patriarca me adopto como su hermano.

-¿Te adopto como su hermano?- repitió Camus aun incrédulo, pero cuando Saga asintió en respuesta Camus dejo su "posición de pelea" y se inclino frente al falso Patriarca en señal de respeto.

-Siento mucho haber dudado de usted Patriarca Arles- dijo Camus con humildad.

-Descuida muchacho, pero déjame pasar- ordeno Saga. Orden que fue inmediatamente obedecida por el joven aprendiz de Caballero Dorado. Pero ni bien Saga dio un paso Camus grito:

-¡Espere!- el falso Patriarca Arles paro en al acto y Camus entro a su casa para luego salir con una botella de vino adornada con una escarapela con los colores de la bandera de Francia- el embajador me dio esto para que le entregara al Patriarca en agradecimiento por haber elegido a un miembro de la orden dorada en un compatriota de su país- Camus le entrego la botella y una copa a Saga quien estaba sorprendido de la propiedad con la que hablaba el chiquillo- y como usted es el nuevo Patriarca pensé en dársela a usted.

-Está bien- dijo Saga mientras veía la etiqueta de la botella, al tener ya una copa en mano y dispuesto a celebrar su autonombramiento como el jefe indiscutible y supremo del Santuario Saga abrió la botella y se sirvió un poco de vino. Pero antes de que lograra degustar tan dulce bebida apareció "Saga bueno" a arruinarle las cosas.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Avisa al resto de los Caballeros niño deben detenerme!- grito el falso Patriarca que en un acto reflejo se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza empapándose de vino en el acto.

-¿Que?- pregunto el sorprendido niño que no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación. Pero antes de que se decidiera a dar aviso al resto de los Caballeros "Saga malo" volvió a tomar completo control del cuerpo del Caballero de Géminis y dijo:

-No me hagas caso niño, solo tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza- y mientras salía de Acuario rumbo a Capricornio se despidió diciendo- gracias por el vino niño.

Camino a Capricornio Saga aprovecho para tomar el poco vino que quedaba en la botella que le regalo Camus, cuando Shura salió a su encuentro.

-Saga, ¿estás borracho?- pregunto el Caballero de Capricornio quien ya estaba vestido con su armadura.

-Yo no soy Saga- respondió- ¡Yo soy el Patriarca!

-Sí, estas borracho- aseguro Shura, y para evitar argumento alguno señalo la botella casi vacía que el supuesto Patriarca llevaba en una de sus manos. Botella que Saga intento infructuosamente de esconder detrás de él- ven te voy a acompañar a tu casa antes de que te tropieces y llegues a Aries dando volteretas.

-¡Que no estoy borracho y que soy Arles el hermano adoptivo de Shion y nuevo Patriarca!- Shura lo vio con hastió, tal vez si él no fuera un Caballero de Athena y no sintiera el Cosmos hubiera logrado ser engañado por Saga, pero aun así este conocía a su viejo amigo y ni su voz de borracho, su máscara ni su mala actuación iban a poder engañarlo- además que haces a despierto a estas horas y en tu armadura, yo ya te hacia profundamente dormido.

-Mataron al Patriarca- dijo Shura con seriedad- nadie sabe quien fue y el viejo maestro de Libra ordeno desde Rozan que entráramos en un estado de emergencia ni bien se entero.

Saga volvió a paralizarse del miedo, si las cosas seguían así su plan de apoderarse del Santuario estaría en grave riesgo de fracasar. Y como si el destino quisiera darle un tiro de gracia Shura pregunto:

-¿Tú no sabes nada de esto verdad Saga?- tal vez fueran la media copa de vino que había tomado en el camino, o tal vez era el tono en el que su amigo le hacia esa pregunta, o tal vez era su falta de sueño, pero "Saga bueno" emergió de su interior con más fuerza que nunca.

-¡Yo lo hice, yo mate al Patriarca!- confeso "Saga bueno" quien se encontraba arrodillado en el piso con las manos en su cabeza, tan veloz y violento había sido el movimiento que hizo al alejarse de Shura que su máscara había caído al piso y dejaba ver su rostro- ¡No, es mentira!, ¡Yo nunca le haría daño al maestro!- mintió "Saga malo", para después tirarse en el piso y comenzar a retorcerse en el piso. Shura lo vio extrañado, asqueado y algo sorprendido al ver como los ojos de Saga parecían voltearse hacia atrás y observar como su cabeza daba una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados. Cuando parecía que comenzaría a soltar vomito verde Shura se adentro en su casa apresuradamente.

-¡A dónde vas Shura!- grito desesperado "Saga bueno"- ¡no huyas cobarde!- exclamo "Saga malo" antes de volver a retorcerse en el piso. No paso mucho tiempo entes de que Shura apareciese vestido de Sacerdote con Aioros a su lado vestido de la misma forma.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Shura?- pregunto Aioros aun inseguro.

-Por su puesto- respondió el aludido con toda seguridad- yo estudie durante un año en un seminario para sacerdotes en España, si hay alguien que sabe como exorcizar gente soy yo.

Entonces saco un fino estuche de madera que tenia escrito en perfecto español "Equipo para exorcismos"

-¡Crees poder sacarme de este cuerpo Capricornio!- exclamo "Saga malo" en un tono burlón- ¡ja!, eso quisiera verlo.

-¡Silencio!- grito Shura antes de aventar un líquido sobre el cuerpo de Saga quien se retorció de dolor al contacto.

-¿Esa es agua bendita?- pregunto Aioros señalando la pequeña botellita que su compañero tenía en la mano.

-No, como el agua bendita se derramo de camino al aeropuerto el Padre lleno la botella con un extraño liquido que saco de una batería para autos, dijo que sería más efectivo.

-¡Shura eres un idiota eso es acido sulfúrico!- dijo esta vez "Saga bueno" quien se retorcía de dolor.

-Y eso que importa funciona- respondió el Caballero de Capricornio restándole importancia al asunto, hasta que Aioros le quita la botella.

-No, no usaras algo tan peligroso para eh, liberar de un espíritu maligno a Saga.

-Se dice exorcizar- aclaro Shura, y luego añadió después de tratar sin éxito de arrebatarle la pequeña botellita al Caballero de Sagitario- está bien no usaremos el "agua bendita"

Iba a decir algo más cuando una pequeña vocecita los sorprendió.

-¿Oigan que hacen?- pregunto un niño de piel tostada, mirada ruda y cortos y desordenados cabellos azules- ¿están torturando a alguien?

-No- respondió Shura antes de voltear a verlo y preguntar- ¿tu quien eres niño?

-Es el aprendiz que aspira a la armadura de Cáncer, su nombre es...- dijo Aioros antes de ser interrumpido por el nombrado.

-Mascara Mortal- Shura lo vio con incredulidad, volteo a ver a Aioros quien solo asintió, pero el aun no podía creerlo- ¿Qué?, quieres te traiga mi certificado de nacimiento, porque lo deje en mi casa y...

-Está bien te creo- detuvo el Caballero de Capricornio al infante que ya se iba de su casa- ahora vete que estamos en medio de un exorcismo.

-Exorcismo eh- susurro Mascara Mortal con una sonrisa de psicópata en el rostro, antes de que pudieran decirle algo el niño se acerco rápidamente y sin ningún temor a Saga que aun continuaba retorciéndose en el piso.

-Dime, ¿tú eres el que esta poseyendo este cuerpo o su dueño original?- pregunto el pequeño psicópata.

-¡Yo soy el que lo posee y lo poseerá todo muahahahaha!- respondió "Saga malo" al fin haciendo uso de su risa malvada.

-¿Y ves, tocas y sientes todo lo que el dueño original?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y sientes? ¡Esto!- pregunto por última vez Mascara Mortal antes de pisarle la entrepierna al pobre de Saga quien se la cubrió con ambas manos y respondió en un grito ahogado.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, entonces solo hay que torturarlo hasta que decida abandonar el cuerpo- dijo Mascara Mortal como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo- solo necesitare algunas "herramientas" y que me dejen solo con el poseído.

Shura y Aioros fruncieron el seño para luego verse el uno al otro preguntándose ¿de dónde sacaron a este niño? Pero antes de que alguno de los dos tomara la palabra un sollozante pequeño con aspecto de niña entro al templo cargando unas rosas.

-¡Buaaa!- lloraba Afrodita antes de abrazar al falso Patriarca- ¡¿por qué me dejo?, ¿no sabe que me da miedo la oscuridad?

Pero Saga no estaba en condiciones de contestarle pues cuando Afrodita le dio el abrazo derramo todas las rosas sobre su rostro y alrededor de él. No hubiera sido algo tan malo, de no haberse tratado de las Rosas Diabólicas Reales que había plantado el anterior Caballero de Piscis en dicha casa.

-Yo soy caries el pedrusco del zaguán- dijo Saga quien ahora desvariaba bajo el efecto de las rosas.

-¿Patriarca?

-Déjalo, está bajo el efecto de las Rosas Diabólicas Reales- dijo Shura quien poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Afrodita para llamar su atención- y ¿tú eres?

-Es Afrodita el aprendiz de Piscis- Shura volteo a verlo extrañado y pregunto:

-No será "la" aprendiz de Piscis.

-No, es varón- respondió el Caballero de Sagitario muy seguro- tal vez en Suecia Afrodita sea nombre de varón, como Andrea en Italia.

Shura pensó entonces en que los actuales caballeros tenían nombres muy extraños, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Miro a Saga que continuaba idiotizado por las Rosas Diabólicas Reales y luego a Mascara Mortal, a Afrodita y finalmente a Aioros. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Ya que sabes tanto acerca de la organización del Santuario será mejor que seas el nuevo Patriarca- declaro Shura dándole a Aioros la máscara que Saga había dejado caer- además eras uno de los candidatos para suceder a su Ilustrísima así que no creo que tengas problemas con eso ¿verdad Aioros?

El Caballero de Sagitario tomo la máscara y la vio con indecisión. Pero luego vio a Afrodita quien se había aferrado a sus piernas quien sabe en qué momento y que ahora estaba temblando de miedo. Luego vio a Mascara Mortal quien picaba a Saga en las costillas con un tenedor que parecía haber sacado de la cocina de Shura y entonces tomo su decisión.

-Está bien Shura- se puso la máscara- yo seré el nuevo Patriarca.

-Bien, entonces ve a tomar posesión de tus aposentos- sugirió su amigo- y será mejor que dejes que Afrodita duerma contigo esta noche.

Aioros desvió su mirada a la del pequeño aprendiz quien lo veía con ojos suplicantes, el Caballero de Sagitario quien era bueno por naturaleza solo asintió. Afrodita entonces formo una sonrisa en su rostro y se aferro aun más al nuevo Patriarca.

-Pero antes- dijo Shura para luego ingresar presurosamente en la Casa de Capricornio para salir luego de unos momentos con un Walkman y un par de audífonos- ten como regalo por tu ascenso a Patriarca.

-Gracias Shura, eres muy buen...- las palabras de Aioros fueron interrumpidas por las acciones de su amigo y camarada que en vez de entregarle su regalo en sus manos le había puesto los audífonos dentro de su máscara y asegurado el aparato entre los hábitos que Shura le había obligado a vestir- ¿qué haces?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un estridente sonido que le hizo llevar sus manos a la máscara/casco que ahora tenía puesto para quitárselo, pero su supuesto amigo le impedía quitárselo, hasta que Aioros ya acostumbrado al sonido comenzó a distinguir y disfrutar la canción que se estaba reproduciendo.

-¡Esa canción me encanta!- prácticamente grito el nuevo Patriarca, Shura sabiendo que no lo oía le hizo señas para que se retirara. Aioros comprendió el mensaje y se despidió de su amigo no sin antes tomar a Afrodita de la mano para llevárselo a dormir- ¡nos vemos mañana Shura!

El Caballero de Capricornio solo vio como su amigo subía las escaleras con Afrodita a su lado mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción que oía. Una vez lo perdió de vista dirigió su vista a Mascara Mortal quien ahora se encontraba muy entretenido escribiendo malas palabras en la frente de Saga quien paralizado por las Rosas Diabólicas Reales no lograba defenderse.

-Oye niño- Shura atrajo su atención, cuando volteo a verlo observo la sonrisa diabólica que tenía el guardián de la decima casa- ¿Cual dijiste que era tu idea?

Un par de casas más arriba, Afrodita no lograba conciliar el sueño. Entre los gritos de dolor que se oían desde Capricornio y los estruendosos ruidos que hacia el Patriarca al tratar de cantar los temas que oía en su Walkman le era imposible dormir tranquilo. Aunque la verdad prefería mil veces oír los gritos de Saga a los ruidosos y para nada melódicos cantos del Patriarca (así de mal cantaba Aioros). Pero su desvelo fue interrumpido por una cegadora luz que apareció repentinamente. Vio entonces como una pequeña bebe flotaba en medio de esta para luego posarse delicadamente en una cuna que parecía haber sido dejada ahí especialmente para ella. Afrodita se acerco lentamente para observarla mejor, y una vez estuvo a su alcance exclamo.

-¡Que bebita tan linda!, no como yo por supuesto pero si es bastante linda- el pequeño aprendiz tomo entonces a la bebe en sus brazos quien le regalo una sonrisa a su futuro Caballero de Piscis.

-¡Ah, esa es Athena!- grito Aioros quien había visto parte de la escena- ¡ten mucho cuidado con ella me oíste!- advirtió el Patriarca, aunque luego de esto (y para desesperación de Afrodita) comenzó a cantar nuevamente. El pequeño aprendiz entonces cerró sus ojos preparado para oír los horribles chillidos que hacia el Patriarca al intentar cantar. Pero no escucho si no solo lo que parecían ser unos susurros pues Aioros se había marchado de la habitación y al parecer se había alejado lo suficiente para que Afrodita lograra conciliar el sueño. Desgraciadamente no era así, y eso lo comprobó cuando escucho claramente como el Patriarca "cantaba".

-Whe are the champions- el pequeño aprendiz se cubrió las orejas tratando de evitar oír la pésima interpretación que hacia el Patriarca.

-Whe are the champions- esta vez Athena había lo había oído y comenzó a llorar. Afrodita desesperado tomo a la niña en sus brazos y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo te salvare como el hermoso y poderoso futuro Caballero de Piscis que soy- acto seguido la tomo entre sus brazos y salió lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, aunque los aullidos de Aioros y los gritos de Saga los ayudaron a pasar desapercibidos de entre la férrea vigilancia que hacían los guardias del Santuario.

13 años después. Santuario de Athena. Trono del Patriarca.

-¡No puedo creer que Afrodita pueda ser tan rastrero para traicionarnos cuando el mismo cuido de Athena desde que era una bebe!- exclamo un Aioros todo iracundo- aunque todavía me pregunto cómo fue capaz de inscribirla en ese internado en el extranjero.

Shura se llevo una de sus manos a su rostro en señal de vergüenza. Desde el día que "exorcizaron" exitosamente a Saga su amigo había perdido casi completamente su sentido del oído. Lo que Afrodita dijo ese día fue "un viejito japonés que parecía ser buena gente se llevo a Athena para salvarla de tus torturas". Pero quien sabe que había escuchado Aioros para llegar a la conclusión de que Athena se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero en alguna clase de internado privado y súper exclusivo. A veces se preguntaba cuan idiota podía ser su amigo, cuando finalizo su nota. En esta solo decía "los de bronce protegen a la verdadera Athena". Le entrego la nota al Patriarca quien leyó en voz alta:

-Las en prole mataban de uertera Alerta- Aioros enarco una ceja y le dijo a Shura- en primer lugar Shura no se si la palabra uertera existe, y si así fuera seguro llevaría hache al principio, en segundo lugar nunca debes poner una mayúscula a menos que sea nombre propio, y en tercera mejora tu caligrafía- Una vez que Aioros le devolvió su "examen de ortografía y caligrafía" Shura se quito su casco y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con una columna. Eso también había pasado los últimos trece años, tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, pues las Amazonas le contestaban "no soy tu secretaria" y los aprendices varones tenían una letra peor o igual a la suya, tal vez era el entrenamiento. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegaron dos muchachos a la puerta del Salón del Trono. Uno era el ya famoso Pegaso, y el otro por llevar el torso desnudo fue reconocido como Shiryu el Caballero del Dragón, y detrás de ellos iba Afrodita con una rosa entre sus labios mientras los miraba seriamente. Ante tal escenario Shura solo pensó que tal vez no hubiera sido tan mala idea que Saga se apoderara del Santuario, ¿verdad?

N/A

Version revisada del fic, corregi algunos "dedazos" o mas bien errores del corrector ortografico y un nuevo capitulo centrado en Camus. No olviden dejarme un review.


	2. La Noche de Camus

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y We are the champions le pertenece a Freddie Mercury y Queen, ni en Navidad ni año nuevo cambia eso.

**La Noche de Camus**

8 de Noviembre, Siberia, Rusia.

-Las diez- susurro Camus observando el reloj en la pared de su rustica morada. Faltaban tan solo dos horas para que el día terminara, lo que significaba que aun tenía dos horas para llegar al Santuario en Grecia. Por ordenes del Patriarca, y ante una inminente invasión por parte de los Caballeros de Bronce leales a la falsa Athena todos los Caballeros Dorados habían sido convocados para defender sus casas, Camus sin embargo no tenía ganas de regresar al Santuario, no sabía por qué, solo que no quería hacerlo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de expulsar esos pensamientos de su mente. El era un Caballero de Athena y no debería de objetar las órdenes de su Diosa o del Patriarca. Tomo sus maletas dispuesto a irse utilizando su velocidad de la luz (habilidad muy útil cuando vives en medio de la nada y necesitas comprar víveres).

-Creo que estoy olvidando algo- se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a inspeccionar su habitación- ya recuerdo.

Se dirigió al pequeño librero que tenia allí y comenzó a inspeccionar su contenido.

-Tal vez debería llevar "El Conde de Montecristo" y dejar "La llamada de Cthullu"- hizo aquello, pero entonces pensó que tal vez debería llevar una ropa mas abrigada, tal vez el clima de Grecia era más templado, pero no podía arriesgarse a contraer una enfermedad en la víspera de la batalla. Luego vio que su habitación estaba un poco desordenada por lo que se puso a ordenarla, mientras realizaba aquellos menesteres paso una hora.

-Las once- el Caballero de Acuario musito al observar el reloj nuevamente. No tenía más opción, tenía que estar en Grecia antes de la medianoche. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad tomo sus maletas y tomo rumbo al Santuario. El viaje fue relativamente corto y llego a la Casa de Acuario en poco tiempo, dejo sus maletas en el piso, saco un libro de sus maletas y se dispuso a relajarse, cosa que le era muy difícil por que al estar solo en su casa algunos recuerdos desagradables regresaban a su mente.

-¡Camus!- el acuariano casi salto del susto, fue un gemido horrible y casi ininteligible. Un recuerdo en específico regreso a la mente de Camus.

Hace 13 años, Casa de Acuario, Santuario de Athena.

Minutos más tarde, luego de su encuentro con Arles (que no era otro que Saga disfrazado). Unos espantosos gritos de dolor comenzaron a oírse desde Capricornio. El aspirante a la Armadura Dorada de Acuario no le dio importancia, sabía muy bien que a veces los castigos en el Santuario eran terribles, sin embargo también sabía que si obedecía las órdenes de su maestro no tendría que preocuparse por los castigos.

-¡We are the champions, my friends!- Camus se sobresalto, una serie de horribles ruidos (osea los cantos de Aioros) lo asustaron. Su deber como guardián de la Casa de Acuario le exigía que bajara y defendiera su casa.

-¡And we'll keep on fighting, till the end!- o tal vez podría defender su casa desde su cama y debajo de sus sabanas. Paso allí un tiempo y los espantosos ruidos comenzaron a alejarse, cuando estos hubieron desaparecido por completo Camus respiro tranquilo y se dispuso a dormir.

Regresando a la actualidad el Caballero de Acuario disimulando muy bien el miedo que sentía vistió sus ropajes sagrados y bajo a ver quien se atrevía a ingresar a la Casa de Acuario sin el permiso de Athena o del Patriarca. Ya no era el pequeño e indefenso niño de hace 13 años, ahora era todo un Caballero Dorado y defendería la Casa de Acuario con su vida si era necesario.

-¡Camus!- volvió a oírse, el acuariano aguzo sus sentidos para sentir el Cosmos de su probable oponente, "que extraño" pensó "este Cosmos se me hace conocido, pero está totalmente disperso y puede ser peligroso". Diviso una figura masculina entre las sombras de su casa y sin ninguna consideración lanzo su ataque.

-¡Polvo de Diamante!- el aire congelante alcanzo su blanco convirtiéndolo en un bloque de hielo- ¡Milo!- Camus se sorprendió al acercarse y ver congelado a su pobre amigo. El Caballero de Acuario presuroso se dispuso a liberar a su camarada haciendo uso de su Cosmos. Una vez lo hubo conseguido ayudo a su amigo (que apestaba a alcohol, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas) a subir a su habitación- ¿qué crees que haces Milo?- pregunto Camus al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente. Milo quien ahora estaba resfriado y con una manta sobre sus hombros respondió:

-¡Lo olvidaste verdad!- el griego se sonó la nariz.

-¿Olvidar?, ¿olvidar que?- pregunto el Caballero de Acuario.

-¡Mi cumpleaños!- "rayos" pensó Camus "sabía que olvidaba algo"- ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando a que llegaras, al final tuvimos que empezar la fiesta sin ti y como tú no estabas para controlarme termine emborrachándome!

-Yo no olvide tu cumpleaños- declaro el francés- solo estaba ocupado buscando tu regalo, iré arriba a traértelo.

-Solo espero que no sea una edición del Pravda como el año pasado- Camus se paralizo, eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer, cuando también se olvido del cumpleaños de Milo y solo le regalo una revista rusa que compro para distraerse.

-Ahora que recuerdo no puedo dártelo ahora mismo.

-¡Eso es porque olvidaste mi cumpleaños!

-No, es solo que no cabe dentro de mi casa- Milo lo miro intrigado ¿que podía ser tan grande que no cavia en la amplia casa de Acuario?

-¿Qué es?

-Una isla- el Caballero de Escorpio miro sorprendido a su camarada

-¿Una isla?

-Sí..., más o menos.

-Explícate- dijo Milo con desconfianza.

-Albiore de Cefeo se ha sublevado contra el Santuario, y el Patriarca está buscando un nuevo administrador para la isla Andrómeda- explico Camus agradeciendo mentalmente a su cerebro por recordar aquello.

-Y yo seré ese nuevo administrador- dijo el Caballero de Escorpio pensativo.

-Claro, siempre y cuando seas capaz de someter a Albiore y sus aprendices- declaro el acuariano.

-¡No hay problema!- exclamo Milo ya más feliz- ¡Gracias Camus, eres el mejor amigo que podía pedir!

Camus le dio una suave sonrisa y finalizo- de nada Milo y feliz cumpleaños.

Así fue como Milo termino convirtiéndose en el administrador de la isla Andrómeda, y Camus logro salvar su amistad con el Caballero de Escorpio

N/A

Bien DarkLady-Iria espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta y gracias por la idea. Mmm, creo que no fue tan gracioso como creía, además de ser muy cortito, pero espero al menos haberlos distraído un rato. Oh, y el Pravda es una revista rusa muy famosa, o al menos lo era en la época de la guerra fría (tengo que actualizarme).

¡Feliz año nuevo!, y espero que les aguarde un prospero 2012.


End file.
